A Nelena Story
by alltheroses
Summary: Nick is in love with his best friend, Selena. with his friends help can he win her over?
1. Chapter 1

"Nick. Nick, man. Wake up!"

I slowly opened my eyes and saw my roommate and best friend, Joe, looking down on me. I groaned and rolled back over.

"Nick! C'mon man. Wake up." He said again.

"what do you want Joe?" I looked at my clock. 8:30am. Great, I thought, another day I've lost sleep.

"You gotta get up. We're taking the girls to Disney today. Remember?"

I bolted upright. Shit. Was that today? I totally spaced on that. I wanted to buy a new shirt for this. ARRRG. Maybe I can find one that Sel hasn't seen so many times. I rushed into the bathroom to get ready. As I walked down the stairs I smelled the aroma of pancakes.

"pancakes? On a Tuesday? Someone must be in a good mood today" I teased Joe.

"what can I say? I have high hopes for this day. No listen, I need to ask you a favour" he told me.

I groaned. Favours from Joe are never fun to do. Usually they're quite horrible. One time he asked me to dress up like a girl to see if this girl could possible like him. Needless to say, I didn't do it.

"don't worry man" he said, "you'll like this favour. all I need you to do is to take Selena away from demi for like two hours. I want to ask demi out today, but I don't want you and her there to witness it. No offense"

"yeah, sure. That's cool." I replied. Two hours, alone with Selena? I was jumping for joy inside. So here's the thing. Selena and I have been best friends for almost 10 years. i've been totally in love with her for as long as I can remember. I haven't told her, it would completely ruin our friendship. Joe is the only one who knows. He keeps insisting that I should tell her, but I just have this feeling that she doesn't feel the same way about me. My life sucks.

An hour later at Selena and Demi's house

"I'll go get them" I said to Joe as I got out of the car. I walked up the steps to their tiny little town house. It was a really cute house. Their grass was green, the little garden in the front that Demi had spent hours each weekend working on, and the little white fence that Selena and I painted together. There were a lot of memories in this house. I rang the doorbell, and Demi answered.

"Hey Dem! You girls ready to go?" I asked

"yeah, I'll be out in the car"

I waited outside for Selena. I was standing there for maybe 2 minutes, before she came downstairs. She was wearing black skinny jeans, with a loose pink cami. Her belt around her shirt made her tiny waist look even smaller. Her makeup was done so perfectly that you couldn't tell she even had any on. She looked, in one word, beautiful. Absolutely beautiful.

"NIIICK!" she squealed and then jumped into my arms. Damn, she was so cute. Why couldn't she be mine?

"haha, hey Sel." I said as I hugged her. "you look amazing today. Wow." She blushed.

"thanks. You don't look too shabby yourself" she replied. "so are going, or what?"

And with that we walked to the car and drove off to Disney.

* * *

**sorry it was really short. :/ this is my first attempt at a story. LOOL.  
if you have any suggestions, you can R&R? you don't have to, but it'd be appreciateed (: **


	2. Chapter 2

We had been walking around Disney for almost the entire day. Selena and Demi wanted to go pose for pictures with all of the characters walking around. They also made us go on It's A Small World 7 times. I'm gonna have nightmares about those dolls now. We all bought goofy little hats and crowns, and dared each other to walk around wearing them for the rest of the day. I started to fantasize about Selena and I being a couple and coming here on a date, when Joe interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey" he whispered, "after this ride, can you and Selena take off for a bit?"

"yeah, sure man. No problem" I replied. "guys! Move ahead. We're next on the ride"

"Hey Demi!" Joe said, "let's go on Space Mountain"

"Yeah, sure Joe. You guys wanna come?" she replied

"Naah, I said. I think I'll wait out here. Nick, want to do that Buzz Lightyear ride with me?" Selena asked me.

"yeah sure. Seems like fun. We'll see you guys later" I said. Selena and I walked off in the direction of the Buzz Lightyear ride. Once we got there, we realized that the line was a two hour wait. "you sure you still want to ride this?" I asked.

"of course! I love this one. I get to shoot things" she giggled. We went to the end of the line, and started to wait. Selena got out her phone and started texting. I didn't mind really. It just gave me more of a chance to admire how beautiful she looked today. I still could not get over the fact that no matter what she wore, she was always stunning. Ever since we were children, she was stunning.

"what are you smiling about?" Selena said, curious. Oh shit. She caught me staring at her. Gotta think of something to get out of this.

"oh. Haha" I said scratching the back of my neck. "nothing really. Just about how long we've all been friends. It's been like 10 years. crazy, isn't it?"

"oh wow, yeah it has been. I can't believe it's been that long! I think ten years is in a month. We should all do dinner or something to celebrate!"

"we should. Just the four of us" I smiled.

Selena propped herself up on the poles used for forming the line. "this line is so slow" she said as she scanned the crowed. She started squinting to see how far away we were from the front. "let's play a game to pass the time."

"sure, I replied. What game do you have in mind?" please don't be truth or dare, I thought. I may have to admit to liking her if we played that.

"truth or dare. It's fun" of course. She had to choose the one game I disliked. "I'll ask you first. Truth or dare?"

"dare." I replied. I figured it was safer than her asking who I liked.

"hmm.. I dare you to….." she paused. "yell 'SNOOKI IS HOT" at the top of your lungs."

"okay. SNOOKI IS HOT!" I yelled. "your turn. Truth or dare?"

"truth"

"okay.. do you like anyone?" I asked playfully.

She laughed. "why did I have a feeling you'd ask that? But the answer is yes. I do like someone." Selena blushed. She blushed! How adorable was that? "okay. Your turn. Do YOU like anyone?"

"HEY!" I cried "don't I get a choice?"

"Nope. I decided I was going to pick for you. Now answer silly" she poked my stomach.

"okay. Well yes. I do have my eyes set on a certain girl." I replied.

Her face dropped for a second, but she quickly regained her cool. Was that disappointment I saw? I brushed it off, trying not to read something into her facial expressions. I didn't want to crush my hopes.

"oooh. Who is she? What's she like? Do I know her?" Selena asked. Yeah, see. She didn't like me.

"slow down there, Sel. I'm not telling you who she is. And she is just amazing. I don't think there's a better person in the world other than her."

"can you describe her for me?" Selena asked. Damn. This will be hard. How do I describe Selena to herself without her catching on that I like her?

"well," I started as I looked straight at Selena's hopeful face. "um. She has the most amazing eyes. They'r so bright. They put the stars to shame. Her hair is always in perfect place. Even if she doesn't try, it just falls perfectly. She's always beautiful too. No matter what." I looked at the ground, embarrassed. She probably thinks I'm soft now.

"keep going. I want to hear more"

"okay. Well, I'm sure if I compliment her, she wouldn't believe me. That's how most girls are. It's sad to think how they don't know how gorgeous they are. She has the perfect lips, if she'd let me, I'd kiss them all the time, and her laugh is so sexy." I looked down again. Then back at Selena, and reality hit me hard. Selena wasn't mine. She liked someone else. I couldn't have her. "she's just perfect. And she's not mine."

* * *

**heey guys! thanks for reading. sorry it took forever to upload. i'm pretty busy these days.  
i hope you liked this chapter! **

**should i add some drama in it? or just have it flat out "awwe, cute nelena" ?**

**R&R?**

**thanks loves 3 **


	3. Chapter 3

I stood there looking at the ground for what seemed like forever. I can't believe that I just poured my heart out about how I feel about Selena, to Selena. And she doesn't even know that I'm talking about her. Even if she did know, she didn't let on that she likes me back. But really, who would? I don't think that I'm the best looking guy out there. I mean, look at the people in the public eye such as Zac Efron or that guy from Twilight. I'm nowhere near them. Selena wouldn't like me. She COULDN'T like me.

"why so glum chum?" she asked.

"no, nothing. I just feel so stupid for liking this girl. There's no way that she would like me back."

"Nicholas Jerry. Look at me." She pulled my chin up, and looked right into my eyes. "you are the sweetest, most caring guy I know. Any girl would be out of their mind not to like you. and not gonna lie, you're pretty cute" she playfully punched my arm. I managed to smile a bit, this is one of the reasons I've fallen in love with this girl. She's just so amazing.

"thanks, Sel. But I just dunno.."

"you should ask her out. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?

You don't like me back and I ruin our friendship for good? I thought to myself. "I get rejected?"

"nah, she'd have to be stupid to reject you." she looked off into the distance. I could tell that she was thinking about something. I wish I could know what she was thinking about. "so, is Joe gonna ask Demi out?" she asked me. "Dem was really hoping that he would today."

"oh yeah. He wanted us to leave so that he could. She wanted him to? Really? He was so nervous this morning. He's been crushing on her for like ever."

"Awe, that's so cute. Demi's liked him for a while. I think best friends becoming a couple is really cute. Except us." she laughed nervously.

I laughed too. "yeah, that would be a little weird." I glanced ahead. "oh Selena. We're next on the ride."

We got on the ride, and headed in. Selena was beast at this game. I couldn't get my laser to hit any targets, but she was getting them all. How was she even able to do that? I guess it's the hours she spends playing video games at my house, while I play around on my guitar. Whichever way, she was still pwning my ass.

"where'd you learn to shoot like that?" I asked once off of the ride.

"I dunno, I just have skill. Unlike some people I know" she winked.

"oh shut up, I can beat you at some things… like song writing. I'll bet you can't write a song as well as I can"

"you'd be surprised at the things I can do, Nicholas." Her phone beeped "oh, that's Demi. She said her mom needs her over soon. Can you drive us back?"

"yeah, sure no problem." We started walking back in the direction of the exit. I thought to myself how lucky Joe is that the girl he likes feels the same way. Why couldn't it be that easy for me? Maybe I just have to step my game up if I want her to start sharing those feelings.

"Hey, wanna come over for dinner later? You and demi?" I asked Selena. I tried not to sound too hopeful.

"I actually have work tonight. What about tomorrow? Is that okay?"

"yeah, that should be fine. I'll just have to make sure with Joe. But it should be fine." SCORE. She's coming over tomorrow!

We spotted Joe and Demi up ahead, and Selena ran to go talk to Demi. They walked a fair bit in front of us, walking home. Joe fell into step beside me. We walked in silence for a while until I finally asked him what went down with Demi.

"well, we were in line for the ride," he started "and I was just like "dem, can I ask you something?' then I went on to tell her that I liked her a lot, and that I really wanted to chance to be her boyfriend, and I kept rambling on and she just kissed me. Like out of nowhere. And then she was like 'I thought you'd never ask.' So yeah."

"that's great bro! I'm happy for you."

"what about you and Selena. Any hope there?"

"Nope. And I doubt anything will happen" I replied sadly.

We got to the car and drove the girls to their house first, then continued on to our house. I told Joe about the girls coming over tomorrow, and he was all for it. I figured he would be, any time with Demi he'd like. Once we got home I ran to my room and took out my guitar. I had an itching to write a song since Selena and I were in line together. I started strumming on my guitar playing around with the chords. Humming along, I was thinking about how I described Selena and I thought that those could be pretty good lyrics. "Her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining; her hair falls perfectly without trying." I mumbled. "She's beautiful, and I'd tell her any day" I sighed, not too happy with the results. I scribbled them into my book, and fell asleep.

* * *

**mkaay, so i'm not really happy with this chapter, but i guess that's okay.  
i know where i want this story to go, i'm not sure just how to get there yet.. **

**if anyone has any ideas for this, or another story, send them to me? :) **


	4. Chapter 4

I spent the next day fiddling around on my guitar. I was able to play out this new song, and get most of the lyrics down. I really wanted to play it for Selena, and then ask her to be my girlfriend. I chuckled at that thought. That's never gonna happen. I could never gain that much courage to ask her out.

I went down stairs and started to make myself some lunch, and get things cleaned up for when the girls came over. Joe popped his head into the kitchen and told me that he was going to go get them. I nodded and went back to cleaning, humming the new song. When I was done cleaning, I went back upstairs to see if I could put the finishing touches on a few of my creations.

I must've been playing for a while, because Selena knocked on my door and came into the room. "hey stranger, why are you hiding upstairs? The party is downstairs."

I stopped singing, and looked at her. "Oh sorry. I guess I lost track of time. I'll come down now."

"no. Wait, what was that you were just playing?" she asked.

"Oh that? Just a new song that I'm working on." I told her, hoping she wouldn't ask too much more about it.

"It sounded good. Can I hear some of it?" she looked so hopeful. Damn, I couldn't say no to that.

"Yeah, I guess," I picked up my guitar. "it's not that good though. Just warning you." I played the first few chords and then started to sing.

"_Oh, her eyes, her eyes,_  
_make the stars look like they're not shining_  
_Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying_  
_She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day_

_Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her_  
_she won't believe me_  
_And it's so, it's so, sad to think that_  
_she don't see what I see_  
_But every time she asks me do I look ok, I say_

_When I see your face,_  
_there's not a thing that I would change_  
_Because you're amazing,_  
_just the way you are_  
_And when you smile,_  
_the whole world stops and stares for a while_  
_Because girl you're amazing,_  
_just the way you are_"

"Wow, Nicholas! That's so cute. Is it about that girl you like?"

I nodded slowly. "When you and I were talking it just got me thinking… I had to write. It's not done though. I need to make some changes."

"well I think it's beautiful. Whoever this is for is a lucky girl." She smiled, and stood up heading for the door. "Are you coming downstairs? I don't think that we should leave the other two unattended for too long."

"Yeah, I'm coming." I put my guitar down and followed her downstairs. Joe and Demi had bowls and cake mixes out.

"I wanted to make cupcakes. I thought it would be a fun idea. I even brought over sprinkles and icing so we could decorate them!" Demi exclaimed.

"Demi, you're a loser." I told her, "but this does sound like a fun idea. Let's get to mixing."

The four of us spent the next two hours baking cupcakes. By the time we were all finished, we had over 100 cupcakes, all decorated differently and the kitchen was a mess. This is gonna take a lot of effort to clean, I thought to myself, and I'll probably be the one doing it.

"Hey, Nick" Joe called from downstairs. "Can you help me put away all these bowls. I don't know where they go."

"Go ahead" Demi said. "We'll start cleaning up."

I ran downstairs to help Joe. When I got there, he had already put the bowls away. "Well, that was a waste of my energy" I sighed.

"Hey, man. So Demi and I were talking" Joe started to say as I walked away. "and she thinks that Selena likes you." He called a little louder.

I stopped dead in my tracks, and turned to face Joe. "What?"

"Yeah, Demi said that she thinks Selena has a giant crush on you. but she hasn't admitted it yet. That's what Demi is trying to get out of her. She thinks you two would be an adorable couple. She's trying to help set you up."

I shook my head. "she doesn't like me, bro. she likes this other dude."

"How do you know that?"

"she told me."

"what's his name?" he asked.

"Didn't say."

"Exactly. Because it's you. she didn't want to tell you straight up to your face."

I laughed it off, and headed upstairs. As I was going up, I heard the girls talking. I stopped so I could listen in.

"He doesn't like me, Dems" I heard Selena say. "He told me all about this girl who he likes, and it's not me."

"Selena, hun. Trust me, I think he likes you. just admit that you like him too." Demi coaxed Selena.

"No, I can't. he doesn't like me."

I waited for either of them to speak again, but when neither of them did, I came up the stairs. "You girls ready to go home? I'm sure Joe will drop you guys off soon." I told them.

"Yeah, thanks. That would be great." Selena said. "Oh, I forgot to tell you all. Lautner is throwing a party next weekend, and wants you guys to come."

"yeah, sure. That's cool, I'll be there." I smiled at Selena and Demi.

"You guys ready to go?" Joe called from the front door. I gave each of them a hug, and then went upstairs to my room.

Could it be true? Does Selena actually like me? Was Joe telling the truth? I shouldn't read too much into this. They could've been talking about any other guy. Uhhg. Why is this all so confusing? I wish I was like that guy from Twilight and I could just read her mind.

* * *

**Bleeh. I'm not happy with these chapters anymore. But I feel the need to write… oh well. As long as you guys enjoy them! R&R. thankyou :)**


	5. Chapter 5

A few days had passed, and I haven't seen Demi or Selena since they were over. I didn't think too much about it. They were probably just busy, and so was I. In fact, I was busy playing at the coffee shop and such. Joe had managed to convince me awhile back that I should play my music at coffee shops for a part time job. It didn't actually sound too bad. I'd be able to practice my music and see how people reacted to it. If I was lucky, someone would discover me, but I'm not getting my hopes up. I looked at the time, 12:30. Time to go to Maureen's Coffee House for my shift.

Maureen's Coffee House is the place to hang out around here. Most of the high school & college kids will come here either on dates or to study. It's got such a nice environment and Maureen just loves to come out and chat with everyone. Playing here would be a dream.

I pulled up into the parking lot and parked my car. As I looked up, I saw a girl with long brown hair that looked like Selena's. She was walking hand in hand with a guy who looked a lot like Taylor. I squinted my eyes a little to try and see clearly. Wait a minute. That is Selena and Taylor. As soon as I came to this realization, I could feel my heart break into a million little pieces.

I walked into the shop and saw them sitting at one of the booths together. Don't look, I told myself. It'll only hurt you more.

"Hey Nick!" I heard Taylor shout. "What's up man? Why are you here?" he looked at my guitar case. "and with your guitar?"

"Hey. I uhh.." I looked at Selena, hoping this really wasn't a date. "I play here sometimes. Just you know, to open my music audience. What about you guys? Why are you here?"

"Oh, we're just hanging out." He quickly explained. "we're just about to go shop for the party tomorrow, though. Hey, you're coming right?"

"Yeah, I am. I wouldn't miss it." I replied. And the truth is I wouldn't. I knew Selena would be there, but in all honesty, Taylor throws the greatest parties.

"Alright man, we gotta go. Hey! Don't be afraid to bring a date. The more the merrier" he said as they walked off.

A date? Yeah right. I wouldn't be able to get a date, let alone would I want to have a date. I started to set up my stuff and pulled out my set list. I tapped the mic to get everyone's attention.

"Hey everyone. So, I'm back and I have a new song I'd like to share with you all. It's called Please Be Mine. I hope you like it." I started to strum my guitar and sing.

After my set, which was only 6 songs, I heard a female voice.

"Wow, that was really good. Did you write those songs?" she said.

Without looking up from putting my guitar away, I answered "yeah, I did. Thanks" I looked up and I saw this gorgeous girl in front of me. She has long curly brown hair and milk chocolate/hazel eyes. She was stunning. "I'm Nick" I offered her my hand.

"haha yeah I know. You said that at the beginning. I'm Miley. Nice to meet you" the girl said.

"It's nice to meet you too. Are you new around here?" I asked. She had to be new, I've never seen her before.

"Yeah, I am. I just moved here." She smiled. It was a cute smile. Not as cute as Selena's. but still cute.

"hey, so I know we just met and stuff, but my friend's throwing this party tomorrow. You wanna come? It would be a great way to meet some new people." I offered. Nick, what are you doing? I thought to myself. Don't lead this girl on. You know very well this won't go anywhere.

"Sure that sounds great. What's the address?"

"no need, I'll come pick you up. It'll be easier. Taylor, that's the guys name, he lives in a hard to find area of the city." I told her.

"Alright. That sounds great" she wrote her address down on a piece of paper and handed it to me. "I'll see you tomorrow then" she smiled and walked away.

Well, that was interesting, I though. Maybe if Selena is with Taylor, then I can be with Miley. Or maybe by me showing up with Miley at the party, it'll make Selena jealous. Yeah, that's it. I'll make her jealous so she realizes that she likes me and not Taylor.

When I got home, I told Joe about meeting Miley. "Well good for you, bro. maybe it'll help you get over Selena. Not that that will ever happen, cause you're totally in love with her."

"She was with Taylor, Joe. I can't compete against him."

"hey man. Don't put yourself down like that. If it means anything to you, I'd pick you over taylor any day" Joe said as he winked and walked upstairs.

"You're just saying that cause you're my brother" I called after that.

"Oh, dude. I have on good word Selena likes you back. Demi was talking about it today. I think you should cut the bullshit and just ask her out" he yelled from upstairs.

Does she really? I thought to myself. Maybe I'll see at the party how this works out. Maybe I'll be able to win Selena over from Taylor. But what to do with Miley?

* * *

**hey guys! since it's Christmas break, i'll probably be updating a little more? we'll see. anyways, thanks for reading (:**


	6. Chapter 6

The next evening I showered and got ready for Taylor's party. It wasn't a formal thing, but everyone tends to be slightly overdressed for his gatherings, although I'm not sure why. I spent the day texting Miley. It turns out that she has a boyfriend just a few towns over, Liam was his name, and that they were pretty serious. She asked about my love life and reluctantly told her about Selena. Something about talking with her was so simple. It was like talking to Joe in girl form & not being related. She was great. I feel like I've found a new best friend, hopefully she and Selena will like each other! I finished getting ready and went to go pick Miley up. When I got there she was waiting outside for me.

"Hey there!" she greeted as she climbed into the passenger seat. "How was your day?"

"Pretty uneventful" I told her. "I spent the day writing some songs. They're not working out too well though."

"I'm sure they're great. Don't put yourself too down!"

We chatted a little on the way to Taylor's. When we got there the party was already in full swing. We walked through the door and my eyes scanned the crowd for Selena. I saw her over in the corner talking to Demi. She was wearing a gorgeous pink strapless shirt with a high-waist black skirt, she looked stunning as always. When she saw me she smiled and waved, then looked at Miley and her face fell a little bit. I smiled back at her then looked at Miley.

"That's her over there," I said as I nodded towards Selena. "The one in the pink and black."

"She's gorgeous!" Miley exclaimed. I blushed. "Let's go and talk to them!"

We walked over to where Demi and Sel were. Joe came and joined us as well.

"Hey guys! This is Miley. She just moved to town. We met yesterday at Maureen's Coffee Shop." I introduced. "Miley, this is Joe, Demi and Selena."

"It's nice to meet you Miley" Selena said and extended her hand. "Welcome to the nerghbourhood! How do you like it so far?"

"It's great. I actually love it here, although I do miss home a bit." Miley replied.

"Why is that?" Demi asked.

"My boyfriend." Miley said sheepishly. "We've been together 3 years, and it's hard being away from him. But he's not that far so we'll make it work."

Demi gave Selena a knowing smile. I caught on to that. So Selena did like me? I need to know. I want her to like me!

"Well guys, feel free to stay and chat, but I'm going to go dance. Any of you guys wish to join me?" I asked.

They all shook their heads. "I'm good here, I'll stay and talk to Miley" Demi said.

"Oh what the hell! I'll join you!" Selena said.

"Lovely!" I took her hand and lead her to the dance floor. We started dancing and laughing. She was singing along to almost every song that we heard. She was actually a pretty good singer. And an amazing dancer. I wonder where she got those moves from. I was just about to ask her when Amazing by Hedley came on. Couples started to move into eachothers arms, and dance together. I was tempted to ask her, but I thought it'd be too awkward so I started to leave the dance floor.

"Hey Nick, where are you going?" Selena said.

"oh.. I.. uhh.." I couldn't think of what to say.

"Come here." She said.

She latched her hands behind my head and started swaying. I placed my hands around her waist and at the small of her back. She nestled her head into my shoulder and I rested my chin on her head. This all felt so right to me, Selena here in my arms, like this is the way it's supposed to be. There were about three different slow songs played, and Selena didn't budge. She just stayed there in my arms the whole time. I wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

"Hey Sel?" I said after the third song ended

"Mhmmm?" she murmured.

"The slow songs ended" I reluctantly told her.

She looked around at the rest of the people, and then quickly realized she was still pressed against me. "Oh, sorry. I was lost in thought" she said as she pulled away.

"it's cool, don't worry about it."

"I'm gonna go into the kitchen and get a drink, kay?" She said.

"Go ahead Sel. I'm gonna go talk with a few people." I had lost track of the time, and the next thing I knew it was 1 am, and I hadn't heard back from Selena. I walked around Taylor's house and then found her completely wasted with a random guy. He was trying to get her into bed with him. She clearly didn't want to go with him, but was so wasted she couldn't get the words out. Instead she vomited all over the guy's clothes. He immediately left her side.

"Hey, Lena, are you okay?" I called to her.

"Nick, take me home" she started to cry.

"C'mon Sel. Don't cry, it'll be okay. I'm going to take you back to my place, okay? Demi probably already left with Joe. Miley left about an hour ago, so it's okay to leave." She continued to cry but nodded her head. "Here, let me carry you." I picked Selena up and carried her to my car.

When we got back to my place, Joe was MIA. At Demi's I assumed. I carried Selena upstairs and as she cleaned herself up a little bit I got out an old t-shirt for her to sleep in. I gave it to her and she quickly changed. She came out of the bathroom wearing just my old t-shit. Her hair was a mess, and makeup was running down her face. Her eyes were all puffy from crying and she looked incredibly drunk. But despite all of this she looked gorgeous. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"You can sleep in my bed, okay? I'll go sleep in Joe's room tonight" I told her.

"No." she said.

"No?" I asked.

"I want you to stay here tonight. With me, in here. I can't be alone right now." She started crying again.

"Sel, I can't stay here with you. where will I sleep? C'mon let's get you into bed." I started ushering her to the bed.

"You can sleep in your bed with me. There's plenty of room for the two of us. and besides, you know you won't take advantage of me. You're too sweet of a guy. Not that I'd mind if you did that, I mean, i've had a crush on you for years now but I've never told you. I almost cried when I saw you with Miley today. I thought she was your girlfriend and you were gonna get married and have beautiful babies with Joe." She continued rambling.

As much as I wished what she was saying was true, I knew she was just saying things because she was drunk. "Sel, you're drunk. Get some rest." I told her.

"not unless you stay with me" she pouted.

"fine. Just this once" I told her. Truth is I wanted to sleep beside her and feel the warmth of her body next to mine. I quickly got changed and then snuck into bed beside her. She was already asleep by the time I got back though. She was so cute when she slept. So peaceful.

"Sweet dreams Selena." I said as I kissed her on the cheek. It was then that I realized I had to make her mine as soon as possibly could. I started brainstorming ways to ask her out as I fell asleep.

* * *

**hey guys! happy new year! i hope you all had a wonderful holiday season.**

**i hope you liked this chapter. I know i've been falling behind but with exams soon it's stressful. I'll try to update more soon! **


End file.
